Necroman
Necroman is a boss found in Breath of Fire II. He is the true demonic form of Father Manson, who presides over Bando Church. Story Necroman can be fought in the dungeons beneath the Bando Church. The party reaches Bando at the behest of Tiga to confront Father Manson, responsible for transferring the devout followers of St. Eva to Evrai. They discover a secret passage beneath the altar, and inside, find human bones and monsters. Fighting their way through, the party reaches the final chamber, where Manson awaits them. The air is filled with a sickly green miasma as he transforms into the Necroman, and throws three Entombed at the party. When the party emerges victorious, Necroman steps forward, intent on slaughtering the party, but is slain himself. Strategy Necroman can be a roadblock or a cakewalk depending on how well the party is prepared. His arsenal includes abilities which must be dealt with quickly and deftly. * Zombie can turn a character into an undead. The status must be nullified, or the character will become berserk and must first be killed, then revived. * RotBrth is simply a multi target version of Zombie. Heal through it appropriately. * Sap is an annoyance more than a threat. It simply chunks off a little HP from one character, and heals Necroman. * Death is actually what makes this fight tough. It kills off a character, no matter the amount of HP he/she has. However it can miss. Being undead, Necroman is weaker to fire than other elements, so blasting him with the appropriate spells help immensely. Even Sten's spells can go a long way to end this battle quickly, even though his AP pool is limited. However, his boss status renders him and the zombies preceding him immune to Kyrie, so it is best not to waste AP after it. A good strategy is to have a party comprising of two of the three: Sten, Nina, Bleu (if the player has acquired her), and a healer. The healer can also be skipped if the party prefers to heal via items. This, infact, might be a better idea as the enemies throughout the dungeon sap the AP of the characters, and hence by the time they reach the boss, the have little magic to cast. So to mitigate this, the player should bring along AP restoring items (one can even synthesize WiseBL's at Township if the cooking carpenter was chosen), lots of FireSpc's (which can be bought at Guntz and cast Flame in battle), and avoid overkill at all costs before Necroman. In the battle, have Ryu use dragon transformations, spellcasters should use fire magic, and one character should be on healing duty. It is advisable to have as many characters faster than Necroman as possible, so that zombie and death can be cured before he gets another turn. Necroman is easy once the party prepares well, so make sure you have a sound strategy before stepping into the dungeon below Bando Church. Category:Breath of Fire II Bosses Category:Breath of Fire II Enemies